The Rager
The Rager is the third episode of the Fourth Season, and the sixty-ninth episode in the series. Summary BORN TO BE WILD — Connor continues his search to uncover the secrets of Mystic Falls and tries to convince Jeremy to work with him. Dr. Fell, Damon, and Klaus question Connor, but the confrontation takes a lethal turn. Trying to keep her new life as normal as possible, Elena is determined to continue her senior year at Mystic Falls High with support from Matt and Caroline. Rebekah’s arrival at school makes it very difficult for Elena to control her anger, but she learns that confronting Rebekah can be extremely dangerous. Later, Rebekah realizes how alone she is, and reaches out to April. Stefan takes Elena on a thrilling motorcycle ride in an effort to show her that life can still be fun. Tyler gets a surprise visit from Hayley, a werewolf who helped him through the ordeal of breaking his sire-bond to Klaus. Concerned about Elena, as well as his own emotions, Stefan turns to a sympathetic Caroline for advice. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Guest Cast * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley * Grace Phipps as April Young * Todd Williams as Connor Jordan * Nicci Faires as Heather Soundtrack Trivia * Born To Be Wild is a song by Steppenwolf. * This episode marks the first appearance of Hayley (guest starring Phoebe Tonkin). *Brian Young delivered a draft of 4.03. In José Molina´s words, the episode has “More sex and blood than you can shake a white oak stake at!” [7] *Klaus’s decision to stick around Mystic Falls will be tied to the vampire hunter. Says Plec: “He definitely has an agenda that he wants to service which we’ll start to get a hint at about three episodes, four episodes in, and it will involve how he feels about the existence of this hunter.”[8] *Klaus still wants to create a family of hybrids. In episode 3, he´ll returns with a bit of a vengeance – he's pissed off and resentful that all these people bound themselves together to defeat him. He won't let them off the hook very easily and by the end of episode three, we start to get a sense that Klaus is putting together some pieces that the heroes aren't, that gives him a window into this new season four mythology. That makes him a very important player in this new season. [9] *Rebekah moves out from Klaus´s mansion *Klaus finds a reason that he has to stick around in Mystic Falls, and he’s glad he did, because by the end of the episode, everything changes for him. *According to Julie Plec, Elena’s just a roller coaster of anger, and hostility, and compassion, and sadness. Watching Rebekah push her buttons to the extreme drives Elena to a pretty dark place. *Zach Roerig makes his 50th appearance as Matt Donovan in this episode. The other actors who appear in 50 episodes (or more) are: Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Candice Accola, Steven R. McQueen and Katerina Graham. Continuity *Klaus, Rebekah and Meredith were last seen in Growing Pains. *Damon reads Pastor Young's letter, which is first seen in Memorial. Quotes ::Connor: "Tell me which of your high school friends is a bloodsucker." ::Matt: "Rebekah Mikaelson." ::Connor: "Thank you. When you wake up, she'll be long gone." ::____________________________________________________________________________________ ::Rebekah: "Hey Matt." (Matt does not reply.) ::Rebekah: "So I'm having a little party, you should ditch last period and come." (Matt continues to ignore her and swap books out of his locker.) ::Rebekah: "Look, I know you're still angry I ran you off the bridge, but you have to understand. Alaric killed my brother, he was trying to kill me, I had to do something to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you." ::____________________________________________________________________________________ ::Damon: "Good day for a mid-life crisis. 164 years? I’d say you’re due." ::Stefan: "Elena’s transition into a vampire has been a little depressing. I want to help her have some fun." ::Damon: "Oh. Those who can’t do, teach." ::Stefan: "Well, I see that we’re still fighting. Got it. Where are you going?" ::Damon: "That hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night so he’s basically got vampire poison in a bottle. And I’m going to find him. And I’m going to eat him." ::Stefan: "I’ll go with you." ::Damon: "I don’t want your help. I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out of here. Isn't that the deal? Whoever Elena doesn't choose, leaves?" ::Stefan: "That was before she turned." ::Damon: "And I stayed to help. If I take you punching me as the first clue, I’m not wanted here anymore." ::Stefan: "Listen, you blood-shared with my girlfriend and I punched you in the face. You deserved it. Why don’t you stop being dramatic?" ::Damon: "No, brother, dramatic will be leaving before I kill this hunter." :: Gallery vlcsnap-2012-10-26-22h46m52s225.jpg 4x03-01.jpg 4x03-02.jpg 4x03-03.jpg 4x03-04.jpg 4x03-05.jpg 4x03-06.jpg connor4x03.jpg 4x03set.jpg|Claire on 4x03 set Motorscan.jpg|TV Guide Scan The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Video-Preview-The-Rager.jpg Girl-and-guy-on-motorcycle-240x200.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries26.png Matt-and-connor-the-rager-e1350657725793.jpg Vampire diaries lockers a l.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Sneak-Peek-The-Rager.jpg Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mc5trpIIY01qipyy2o4 r1 250.gif Stefan-elena-motorcycle.jpg tumblr_mc4pxfbHrH1rcepf0o1_500.png Rebekah-the-rager (1).jpg H053a-o25-vam1-10-01.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Heather4x03.png OB-VC634 vampir E 20121025181656.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-4-Episode-3-Sneak-Peek-2-The-Rager.jpg Safe image.jpg Tumblr mchadlPejj1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mchadlPejj1qb7hjso2 500.gif 669831.jpg Best--vampire-diarie.jpg Damon-and-elena-403.gif 84602PCNPaul05-3276308981368862891.jpg The-vampire-diaries-season4-episode3-the-rager-damon-and-elena.jpg Tumblr mchaltCqDv1qmrg0eo1 500.gif Tumblr mchehxJPTk1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mchzneykcJ1rjdsdho4 500.gif Tumblr mchbk4XLwu1qb7hjso6 250.gif Tumblr mchdrx3VbF1qb7hjso3 500.gif Tumblr mchdz91eoz1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mci0fhydeH1qf70kco1 400.gif Tumblr mchzneykcJ1rjdsdho2 250.gif Tumblr mchpi7Dyho1qcts8jo1 250.gif Tumblr mchpi7Dyho1qcts8jo2 250.gif Tumblr mchzneykcJ1rjdsdho3 250.gif Tumblr mci0leYfsZ1qf70kco1 250.gif Videos The Vampire Diaries - Canadian Promo - 4x03 - The Rager|Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries Short Promo 4x03 - The Rager HD|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - Still Angry Clip|Web Clip The Vampire Diaries - Season 4 - New Generic Promo (Stefan buy motorcycle)|New Generic Promo The Vampire Diaries - The Rager Clip|Web Clip 2 The Vampire Diaries NEW Canadian Promo 4x03 - The Rager-0|The Vampire Diaries NEW Canadian Promo References See also Category:Season 4 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters